


The Misadventures of Nakura And Aslaug

by AslaugRivermoon



Series: The Adventures of Nakura And Aslaug [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Annoyance, F/M, Fluff, Original work - Freeform, Snow, Worry, playfulness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslaugRivermoon/pseuds/AslaugRivermoon
Summary: Nakura muses over an argument that he and Aslaug got into the night before only to realize the troublesome vixen is no where to be found. Will he find her?





	1. Fun In The Snow

Panic, that is what Nakura felt when he woke up and realized Aslaug was nowhere to be found in the cave. Did she try to brave the storm?! It had only been five months since he had told her that she could travel around with him in hopes of finding her memories. True, it might be best to eventually take her back to her village, but the pit in his stomach of knowing that the whole place was a ball of fire when he had found her unconscious in a building that was about to be touched by the flames and rescued her had kept him from doing such a thing. It would be too big of a shock to her. It was a bit strange, he never considered himself a cruel person by any means but he wasn’t exactly like the giving tree; so when he started to find himself being particularly protective of the young vixen it took him back. The first time he found himself highly worried over her was when they were on a mountain face and he had turned his back to her for a second, only to turn back around and find her in the sticky situation of being stuck between a rift in the mountains and another end with a pretty flower that she was presumably trying to get. To pull her to safety he had to give her a good yank on her tail.  
He had scolded her right away to the point that she actually started crying. He made her cry, and that only even made him feel worse. He ended up making it up to her by finding her a whole slew of beautiful field flowers and bringing them to her. Here he is now though, worried that she had actually tried to brave a snowstorm due to a small spat over her wanting to eat anything that crawled in front of her. Eating bugs were bad enough, but to try and eat something without even asking herself if it would make her sick or poison her was a worse habit. What she thought was a harmless beetle was actually a very toxic little bug. It may of not of killed her, but it would have made her sick. So him being him, he took it from her and unlike the last time scolded her a bit gentler, but in the end, it still becam an argument of her eating bugs in general. Eventually, it leads to him telling her that maybe she should just go off on her own and find her memories by herself. To which she had huffed and went to the other end of the cave telling him she might just do that. Now it’s morning and she is nowhere in sight. Quickly he heads out of the cave to be greeted by a winter wonderland. The snow almost coming up to his chest, which meant it surely could have easily buried her. A light whine came from him as he felt his ears go back. Right before he could take off like a bat of hell though, he felt a something come down on him pushing him into the snow.

“Snow sneak attack!!” Her voice rung in his ears.

He popped out of the snow shaking his head to dislodge what had gotten in his hair. He was about to yell out her until he saw her laughing and rolling around in the snow even tunneling in it. She popped her head out, looking at him wagging her tail. It’s like she had completely forgotten about the little fight they had. She yipped and chattered at him, trying to get him to play with her. He sighs hard then smirks, bouncing and chasing her after her. Roughhousing with her in the cold wet powder that provides as cover and extra arsenal for the both of them. If she could shrug it off then he guesses he could too after all how could he be angry at someone who had a face full of joy and happiness? How could he be angry at someone who was simply trying to incite some fun in the snow?


	2. A Flower A Day Keeps Loneliness Away...So What About A Bouquet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakura goes over his struggles of taking Aslaug in and allowing her to travel with him, only to realize he might possibly be a bit hard on her. How does he make it up to her?

Nakura huffed in annoyance as he walked through the thick brush looking for food. He had every right to be angry at the vixen who was giving him the cold shoulder right now. When he had taken Aslaug in after saving her from a strange fire he never imagined how high maintenance she was. She was whiny, needy, loud, and at times very immature for her appearance, it only further supported his theory that she was younger than she appeared. Of course, this left him asking more questions then answering the ones already had. The morning had started like any morning with her. She would wake him up proclaiming she was hungry and needed food. Now many would raise an eyebrow at the fact that a grown wolf was hunting for a grown fox, but the story as to why that is happening is for a different time. Once proclaiming her hunger he did the usual made come along to find a different place to hid that way she wasn’t one place for too long. This kept her safe and would confuse anyone that even so much as thought about hunting her, well not that anyone was but you could never be too sure.  
On the way there Nakura decided it might be best to hide her somewhere that had lots of coverage, and lucky for them they were near a mass amount of rock facings and small mountains. The trek up the mountain was actually going quite smoothly he thought the small fox might complain about such terrain but she seemed to be navigating it much better than he was in some way due to her small and slim stature. Then one of the routine look backs to see how she was faring yielded him interesting results. Interesting as in annoying and worrisome, somehow or another Aslaug found herself stretched out over a deep crevice in the mountain. Quickly he had rushed over and grabbed her by the tail giving her a good yank to pull her safety. Once asked why she was doing such a thing she had clammed up slightly only for him to notice that from the corner of her eye she was still looking at the reason why for doing such a reckless thing.  
It was single flower it looked to be foxglove. The combination of his sleep being disturbed and the long trek had already made him quite annoyed and to find out that this crazy vixen risked her life over a pretty flower had set him off and he began to yell at her. Thinking back he realized he was maybe a bit too hard….no...ok...he was way too hard on her. There was no call in yelling at her the way he did, but it still didn’t mean that she shouldn’t be scolded at least a little bit. Feeling his resolve on being angry at her slip away he felt a new emotion settle into his gut, guilt. Here was a vixen that had no idea who she was aside from her name. She had no one but him, a kind stranger at best trying to help her remember who she was. Which very little progress was made due to the type of land they were hunting on had taken quite a lot of time and effort. Honestly here lately nothing seemed to be in her favor, so no wonder she took the time to try and take something for herself and enjoy something that to him at the time was so small in his eyes. Sighing he turns and walks east towards the smell of something sweet. He had a big meal yesterday...he could go the day without food if it meant that she wouldn’t ignore him and cry anymore.  
The sun was starting to set and Aslaug found herself getting mildly worried. Nakura had always managed to make it back just before sunset. Maybe something happened to him!! Maybe he was hurt and needed help and couldn’t make it back on his own!!....Or maybe...he left...She wouldn’t blame the wolf if he up and left after all she knew she could be demanding and after today’s incident….She felt her ears droop and a whine emit from the back of her throat. Oh, he was right she was acting so stupid over a flower she has seen flowers all the time here lately. Another whine leaves her as she hunkers down and curls in a ball her tail goes over her face as if to try and shield her from the rest of the world. How is she going to survive on her own? She can hunt but not that well. There aren’t many hiding places and she isn’t good at masking her scent. God forbid if she had to fight!! As the hours' tick on, she feels herself get more jumpy and nervous. Simple sounds such as the howling of the wind against the rocks play tricks on her. The slightest sound of shifting rocks make her ready to hide or run. That’s when she hears it. The sound of rocks shifting heavily...Someone is out there….she quietly goes to the back of the cave trying to hide in its darkness. If she is quiet and doesn’t make a sound maybe it will leave. More rocks shuffle and she squeezes behind some boulders realizing whatever it is, it’s big and coming closer. After more shuffling the distinct sound of nails clicking make a shiver go down her spine. Please don’t come closer….please...she feels tears well up in her eyes. 

“Aslaug?” Nakura’s voice makes her ears perk up and instantly she jumps out behind from the boulders and runs right into his chest.

She couldn’t be more happy to see him. She felt relief spread through her as stayed clung to him shaking. He was back and she wasn’t alone. He didn’t leave her, he is here. Nakura’s eyes widen as he feels Aslaug bury her face into his chest. His face heats up and he’s almost certain that she could probably hear his increased heart rate. That’s when he notices her shaking. Why is she shaking? Did something happen? His ear flicks and that's when he realizes from her sniffling she was crying...the final piece in the puzzle sets itself in place when he tries to pull back only for her to match his steps. She was worried that he had left her...After a few more minutes of staying that way Aslaug pulls away and feels her eyes widen noticing the rather diverse bouquet of wildflowers in his mouth. Oh...are those...for her? She feels her face heat up as she takes them from him and sets them down admiring them.  
Nakura shifts in discomfort not sure what to exactly say. He really didn’t get that far. He can’t help but smile as Aslaug start wagging her tail rapidly in happiness as she buries her face in them smelling them. He then frowns in annoyance when she lifts her head up and her face is covered in pollen...ugh she’s going to be sneezing all night...oh well at least she isn’t crying anymore, that’s all that matters.


	3. How It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every story and relationship has a beginning and this is our unlikely duos. Not all is innocent just exactly who is it that sinisterly desires our purple haired vixen?

A cool breeze carries the smell of death and smoke. It is a smell most foul. What was once a small and quaint village full of flowers and magic is now a twisted and dead landscape. The only building that remains untouched and spared by the catastrophic flames was a small storehouse that sat on top of one of the small ledges of a massive mountain that dwarfed the once peaceful cluster of homes. It was normally used to stockpile the village's crops and goods for the winter. Right now it held something far more precious than that. As if the shadows were giving birth a figure manifests from them and under the pale moonlight, his features are more visible. A wicked smile is accompanied with violet eyes full of malicious intent. Months of patience and careful planning lead up to this moment. Who would have thought such a small isolated hovel would have such a rare find, one that was his alone. Entering the building the man's amusement quickly fades and a flash of emotions pass over his face, confusion, shock, and then the one that settles into his very core, rage. In that moment the snarl he lets out is overshadowed by the loud clap of thunder that is followed by the summer rains.  
About ten miles north a faint glow can be seen from a small cave. Light green eyes filled with worry scan over the slender frame of an unconscious female. Her breaths were short and shallow and her eyebrows knit together as if her mind were conjuring up some horrible nightmare. He couldn't help but feel a slight sense of relief although she was unconscious she wasn't anywhere near the smoke or flames, yet when he found her she was already passed out and trembling like the last leaf on a tree clinging to its branch for dear life. Something about it kept nagging him, it was odd for her. It was odd for her to be in such a remote area all by herself. Quickly he slips off his jacket putting it over her upper half in an attempt to warm her and stop her trembling. It does nothing to settle the violent tremors though and an anxious sigh leaves him as he cups her face in his hands placing a chaste kiss on her forehead as he absentmindedly stroked her cheek with his thumb. Please wake up he thinks moving to press his forehead to hers. Her plum colored tresses grazing his skin. Please wake up.....

"Aslaug..."


End file.
